vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Whoo-Hoo Wiggly Gremlins VHS 2004
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www,hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainent Opening Titles * "Whoo-Hoo Wiggly Germlins!" Ending Credits * Director: Nicholas Bufalo * The Wiggles: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Cornie O'Rafferty * Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt * Henry the Octopus - Kristy Talbot * Gremlins: Simon Pryce, Kase Amer * Stagehands/Dancers: Sharryn Dermody, Ben Murray, Larissa Wright * Junior Stagehands: Dominic Field, Joseph Field * Voice of Dorothy: Jacqueline Field * Voice of Big Red Car: Nicholas Bufalo * Music Performed by: The Wiggles * With the Help from: John Field, Craig Abercrombie, Steve Blau, Tony Henry, Dominuc Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Steve MacHamer, Sam Moran, Terry Murray, Simon Pryce * Engineered by: Robin Gistat at Electric Avenue Studios * Produced by: The Wiggles * Thanks to: NSW National Parks & Wildlife Service, Roadshow Inrternational, Wiggles Office - Clynis Worrell, Tony Rioseco, Kate Tibbertsma, Kim Clelland, Mgr ABC Prog. Services - TonY Stanyer, ABC Productions - Juliette Van Heyst, Patricia Downie Wiggles Production Team * Gen. Mgr Operations: Paul Field * Gen. Mgr Business Affairs: Mike Conway * Writer/Early Childhood Consultant: Kathleen Warren * Choreographer: Leanne Ashley * Prod. Co-ordinator: Jennifer Carmody * Event Manger: Michelle Robinson * Event Co-ordinator: Sarah McCloskey ABC Production Team * Line Producer: Stewart Burchmore * Director of Photography: Ken Pettigrew * Production Designer: Christopher Batson * Editor: Ted Otton * Production Manager: Ally Henville * 1st Asst Director: J.C. * Continuity/DA: Natalie K. Owen * 2nd Asst Director: Patrick Kelly * 3rd Asst Director: Warren Parsonson * Production Secretary: Cassie Mullen * Camera Operators: Susan Lumsden, Ian Warbruton, Henry Schydle, Lizzie Warning * Camera Assistant: Lauren Howard * GafferL Mark Newnham * Location Sound Recordist: Nicholas Wood * Boom Swinger: Jack Friedman * Sound Sound Operator: Ron Marton * Boom Operator: Michael Roberts * Playback Operator: Ally Henville * Standby Props: Ben Walker, Paul Johannessen * Set Construction Mgr: Gerry Seymour, ABC Workshop * Costume Co-ordinator: Maria Petrozzi * Makeup Assistants: Tina Price, Tracey Carner * Still Photographer: Martin Webby * Unit Assistant: Jason Guiver * Assistant Editor: Julie Sommerfieldt * Technical Producers: Mike Ftzpatrick, Grahame Margraf * Vision Mixer: Peter Hanrahan * Vision Control: Eric Catterall, Wayne Chee * Videotape Operators: Donn Hogan, Graeme Andrews * Online Editor: Ronnie Oliver * Audio Mixer: Fred Woods * ADR Recordist: Matthew Brand * C.G. Graphics: Judy Golding * Catering: Eat & Shoot Through * Trainne Atachments: Brenda Doyle, Maria Liakos, Phil Henvile * Additional Material: Nicholas Bufalo * Graphics Design: Aesthesia * Legals: Nina Stevenson, Jane Rogers * Equipment and Facilities: ABC Productions ABC Enterprises * Head of Consumer Publishing: Janine Burdeu * Director of Enterprises: Grahame Grassby * Nat. Mgr ABC Production: Stephanie Werrett * Executive Producer: Paul Clarke Whoo Hoo Wiggly Gremlins Songs * Camera One ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Gulp Gulp ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Testing One Two Three ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * We're Building a Set ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Vegetable Soup ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Paul Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Hats ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Music with Murray ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Lights, Camera, Action - Wiggles! ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Dressing Up ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Paul Paddick ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Where's Jeff ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * Anthony's Workshop ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes) * The Wiggles * © 2002 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited * ABC * The Australian Broadcasting Corporation © 2002 Closing Previews *The Wiggles: Cold Spaghetti Western *The Wiggles: Top of the Tots *Let's Pretend with Barney *Barney's Moving & Groovin *Kipper: Water Play Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www,hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainent Category:2004 Category:VHS Category:Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles